A new-ish love not really
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: What if something happend to our favroite werewolf? What if it left a sertin necromancer helpless to the dangers of the supernatural world? What if an old enemie can to the rescue, but reliquished it? What if I asked to meany qusetions? Read to find out! lol hope you like it, may not make some sence, Don't judge, no ones perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's me lol!  
here's an all new storie, not really what I'd planed it to be {or not to be, lol, jk jk!} but I'll see how well it does!

R&R

chapter 1

As I fled the safe house alone, {As Derek instructed.} I never looked back. I ran because I knew I'd just get in the way, him. Tori and Simon stayed to fight some people who came looking for us but they had bombs and I knew what was going to happen. I just didn't was to belive it, I heard a big, _Boom, _and it was all over. But I kept running tears streaming down my face, and I didn't know where I was going all I knew was I had to get out of here. I had money, clothes, an iPod Tori gave me, an art book with pencils that Simon gave me, and a beautiful ring that Derek had gave me.

"Hey there cutie, what's wrong?" I spun to see the person I hated so so much, Liam.

"Nothing!" I shouted walking away.

Liam walked in front of me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and for some reason I didn't fight.

"Where's the pup?" He asked, still holding me in his arms.

"Gone, there all gone, they left and died." I said sobbing into his shirt.

"Shh, cutie, it's going to be ok Ramon and I will be here for you." He said leading me away from my family and the one I loved.

I let Liam lead me to a light blue and black mustang and he told me to climb in, so I did and within minutes I was asleep, I woke to the car jerking to a halt.

"Where are we?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"Home." Liam said with a smile.

I felt so empty and hollow. I missed Derek so much, my mate, my only love.

That night I lay in my bed thinking of him and I cried and cried.

{Ok, this part is sort-of back and forth of how the room looked and her mopeing}. My bed room was average size, bed, nightstand, alarm clock, shelf of books, my stuff was tucked away in the corner.

I hated this place. I hate Ramon and Liam. I hated everyone.,I had no one, no one was left.

A knock on my door sent me bottling up in my bed and I knew who it was I just didn't want to see him, not yet.

"What?" I shouted.

"H-h-hey Chloe, you ok?" Liam asked opening the door and closing it.

"Yeah I'm good." I said letting more tears slid down my cheeks onto the pillow.

"Look, I know you lost your mate but there's no use crying over it." He snapped making me wince. He was right I was a pathetic, weak, babyand He and I both knew it. He mush have seen the distressed look in my eyes because he walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed, he tipped my chin up and looked into my sad, puffy, red eyes.

"Look I'm sorry ok? But get over it, I lost a mate once myself. I still miss her everyday, so I know how y-." I kissed his cheek and he looked stunned, "goodnight Liam, I'll see you tomorrow." I said laying back down and closing my eyes.

I woke up to something creasing my hair. I opened my eyes to see emerald ones looking at me with so much sadness it made me cry.

"Oh, Derek." I said starting to cry again, " oh, my sweet Derek, I miss you so much." I said crying harder.

"shh, Chloe, I'm always with you. The ring i gave you will help with that, it's special. Keep it on and I'll stay by your side every second of everyday. You can feel me still but it won't work. I can't belive I'm saying this but Liam will be a good mate for you. So let him in just like you did for me and you'll see me everyday I promise. Ok I have to go. Be strong my love and remember I'll always love you with every fiber of my body." he said, kissing my forehead and leaving with a quick hug, and he was right I felt it, I felt him again.

Did this make any sence?

I don't really think it did.

How was it, please review even if you didn't like it. Give me some oppions.

And remeber some of my stories are up for addoption!

XOXO Tigerlilly


	2. The Truth comes out

Hey everyone what's up hope you like the storie so far I'm still not sure if it makes any sence.

well keep being weird if any of you are I know I am!

Chapter 2

The truth comes out

"Chloe, time to get up." Liam called from down stairs.

" 'K be right down." I called back.

I can't belive Derek wanted Liam to be my new mate, but it was worth a shot.

I walked down stairs and strutted into the kitchen. I felt Liam's' eyes on me, I looked at him and he blushed and I walked over to him. I cornered him and he gave me a sly smile.

I leaned into him, stood up on my tiptoes, and whispered. "We should do something later."

When I pulled back and grabbed his ear lobe between my teeth and nibbled on it. He gave a deep rumbling growl in response.

"Why don't you move those lips lower." he said gripping my sides.

"Only if want me to." I said kissing his bottom lip teasingly.

He pulled away and growled.

"We'll finish this later, Ramon-" The door opened and Ramon stepped into the house and stopped short. When he saw me he started to growl.

Liam pulled me behind him and started to growled at Ramon. He looked stuned, but then started to chuckle.

"Liam, you never told me you found a mate, hey wait isn't that the pups' mate?" When Ramon said that I started to cry.

I ran up stairs and I heard Liam yell at Ramon and run up after me.

"Chloe, open the door please." Liam pleaded and I just cried more. Sadly I let him in.

"Chloe. Just ignore him. You're with me now and I won't let anything happen to you." he said pulling me close to him.

"Liam?" I sniffled.

"What my love."{romantic right I really know how to do em.} He said cradling me in has arms.

"I want you to c-c-change me into a werewolf." I said looking into his deep blue eyes.

I wanted Derek to do this but he was dead and he couldn't, so my next option Liam.

"Chloe, that's a big thing to ask me." He said but looked down and met my eyes.

"Please Liam, if we ever want to have kids this is the only way for me to survive." I pleaded.

Only neither him or Derek {yet} knew I was pregnant with Derek's child, I found out three days before he died and I wanted to be alive when they were born.

"It'll be excruciatingly painful baby, and I won't be able to undo anything, but if-" I cut him off.

"Liam, it's what I want." I said straddling his lap and kissing him meaningful.

He chuckled, but what he did next hurt.

"Sorry, baby." He mumbled.

He bit me and right then Derek appeared looking at me with shock. 'I'm sorry.' I mouthed to him then screamed in agony. After a few minutes I fell on the floor panting. Derek sat beside me and he looked hurt and sad and so guilty. Liam had left to let me to get something for me to eat after I was done but he hadn't come back yet. I guess it was as good a time as any to tell Derek the good news.

"D-D-Derek?" I whispered.

"What?" He said cresting my hair.

"Y-y-you would have been a father, Derek I'm pregnant with a child, your child." I said with a happy/sad smile.

"W-w-what, oh my god, Chloe I-I-I can't believe this, when, h-h-how I was wearing protect-, shit that one time when we where in the forest, OMG I'm going to be a father, this is great." he said with a huge smile.

"Shh, Derek calm down, remember Liam will be rasing them with me, but I know it'll be part werewolf and part necro." I stated and Derek kissed me. I shivered.

"That's something I'll never get tired of." I said then he left. He was probably going to go tell Simon.

Right away I knew that wasn't the case. Liam was standing in the door way and there was pure shock in his eyes.

"L-L-Liam, I-I-I-" He cut me off.

"Chloe, when where you going to tell me this?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"I was hoping you'd find out for your self." I said and he just grinned like an idiot.

"Well at least I'll be a father. I don't care if their the pup's kids you said 'I'd help raise them'. So I will." He said kissing me.

Mine and Liam's relationship grew more each day. He love me and promised to help with the kids and I was so grateful. I was having twins, and Derek was happy-ish too. I spent most of my alone time somehow making out with him. I knew he still loved me. Sadly I haven't seen Simon or Tori yet. But I knew they where with Derek. I hoped to see them soon.

As the days turned into weeks I had to as Derek where Tori and Simon where.

"Derek?" I said and he appeared behind me.

"What?" He said making jump and he smiled.

"Frick Derek don't sneak up on me! I snapped and he smiled some more.

"Where are Simon and Tori?" I asked and his smile fell. I saw pain and regret in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Staying behind was the worst mistake of my life." He said sounding distant.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked and he looked past me as if looking into the past.

"I made sure Simon and Tori where safely away. Then someone grabbed me from behind and I smelt werewolf. I knew who it was, Ramon. It was too late for me to run. Ramon just got out as the house collapsed on top of me. Liam was ment to divert you as the house went down. The deal was they help the E.D.G kill me and he could have you. But I never knew that until yesterday and I never got to tell you until now." by the end of his story I was crying.

I was full of pain and hatred and other emotions I couldn't disifer.

"Derek, you have to help me get out of here so I can find Simon and Tori." I said and he nodded.

"I can't have my mate and pups being taken care of by one of the people who murdered me." he growled possessively kissing me again.

I got money, the I-pod, and the art set then headed out with Derek at my side.

Lol Perfect right!

Hope you liked it!

Review!

I Love penutbutter!

XOXO Tigerlilly


	3. On the run again

Thxx everyone I really love all the reviwes so far.

keep it real.

Chapter 3

On the run again

I was about twenty miles away when Derek appered and walked/floted with me.

"Ok, Simon and Tori are in a motel, about six miles north from here so lets go."

We arrived at the motel and I saw a fimiler black haired girl. Tori's back was faceing me and on the other side of her, Simon. He looked up and saw me. The look he had in his eyes was full of suprise,reasureance and joy.

"Chloe, you're alive!." He shouted makeing Tori jump.

She looked over and sure enough I was there. I was tackled by Tori and Simon as they hugged me and I started to laugh.

"FUCK CHLOE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WE'RE." Tori said and I smiled.

" I think I might know." I said she looked so relived.

"Thank god you and wolf-boy are back, one more day alone with Herry not-potter here and I would have freaked." she said with a huge smile.

"Hey Chloe, where's Derek?" Simon asked.

I didn't dare look into his eyes when I told him Derek was dead.

"oh, Simon, I'm so sorry, Derek is dead." I said with a blank expression but inside I was breaking as I listened to Simon cry.

"NO, PLEASE NOT DEREK, NOT MY BROTHER, I NEED HIM!" Simon shouted and I couldn't handle it I broked down and soon Tori did to.

Threw this Derek stayed quiet. I couled see the regret in his eyes, that's when I got an idea.

"Derek!" I shouted and he whiped around to look at me.

Simon and Tori looked at me in suprise.

"Can you make more rings like mine?" I asked and he nodded then smiled when he cought on, he disappeired.

"Chloe what are you talking about." Simon said looking at me as if I was crazy {these rings have very special propertise, they're for all supernaturals too see the people they love most how they lost, I got the idea when my grandma died.}

"oh, you'll see." I said with a huge grin.

A few hours later Derek came back with two more rings. Mine ovously was gold. Simons' was silver, and Tori's was brondz. When Simon put his ring on he gave Derek the biggest smile I'd ever seen. {see, but I don't think it made very much sence.}

"hey bro, good to see you." he said close to tears.

Simon ran over to derek and gave him an akward hug {him being a ghost and all.}.

"Tori, Simon, I have to tell you something." I said looking at Derek meaning for him to know I was going to tell them the good news about me and derek. He nodded and I conitued.

"I'm pregnant, with Derek's child, Simon you're going to be an uncle and Tori you're going to be an auntie, and I'm haveing twins, a boy and a girl." I said to Tori and Simon.

Simon gave me the biggest gine I'd ever seen him have, but Tori glared at me.

_Shit I fro got they don't know they're brother and sister._

"What do you mean auntie?" she snaped and I backed up a little.

"You and Simon are half brother and sister, Tori, Kit is your dad, but Simon has a diffrent mom." I said and her eyes widened.

"I know I should have told you but Kit told me not to." I said and she started to cry.

I hugged her and she held me tight.

"I'm cursed Chloe." she said and I nodded.

"I know I know but what are friends for." I said and she smiled.

"That's not funny." She said laughing.

"Yes it is." I said falling on the ground laughing.

"Arn't you supost to be dead." A voice boombed behind me.

I turned around and there stood...

Lol cliffie hope you love it as much as I did


End file.
